


Summer Heat

by xshiirotas



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mention of Lawless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiirotas/pseuds/xshiirotas
Summary: His reddened cheeks, his pink lips swollen from the kiss, his half-lidded eyes.. It was a perfect sight. One that only he was allowed to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at old chats with my bff and found this *yayyy* I’m still kinda insecure about it cause i haven’t write nsfw in ages and the few times i did it was with a m/f pairing but hey! we both love sloth pair A LOT so it was worth it in the end :DD

Everything started during the last week before summer break. It was a pretty sunny day, perfect to be outside or spend some time at the park once the sun was set. But any of these sound like a good idea for Kuro.  

He couldn’t stand the heat. It made him wonder how humans could deal with it for more than a month. He was tired, _more than usual_ , to wake up all sweaty in the morning and have trouble to sleep at night. The damn weather was taking all his energy away _(not like he has any to begin with)_

He was playing one of these games he has won many times. His eyes locked on the screen, a boring expression plastered on his face. For a second, he thought it would be fun to let his character _die_ and start all over but then, it’d be too much work and he wasn’t in the mood for it.

He sighed, even though he wasn’t alone, the appartment was really quiet. It was perfect timing to take a nap but he didn’t want to. For once, he wished he could hear some kind of sound, instead of that _never-ending_ silence between him and his eve.  

It was weird for Mahiru to be this quiet _\- Kuro thought -_ so lazily, he looked around for the kid. He was still in the same place, in the same position, unware that his servamp was staring at him or, _in this case_ , his back.

“Mahiruuu~” the old vampire called out, a bad attempt to caught his attention

“Hmmm?”

“I’m bored. Play with me?”

“Huh? I can’t do that now” the teen said, without turning around to face his partner “I’m busy”

“Homework?” Kuro tried to guess

“Yeah..” Mahiru sighed, he was really tired. He just wanted to finish everything and get some rest “We’ll play all you want, once I’m done with this, okay?”

“Ignoring a cute cat like me..” Kuro mumbled, still sitting on the couch “Mean Mahiru”

“Be quiet, vampire!”

“Fine, fine. Can I lay on your lap, at least?” the oldest servamp whispered, but he was sure the boy heard every single word he said “I won’t bother you, promise”

“I guess, you can” Mahiru wasn’t quite sure why but, he couldn’t say no “Just be quiet and don’t move around. I really want to finish this before tomorrow”

“Okayyy~” Kuro agreed, almost happily to have a deal with him “Could you turn around for a bit? So I can jump”

“I should’ve known you’d say that” the eve sighed, a soft smile on his face “Come here, Kuro”

Kuro did as he was told, he jumped onto the teen’s lap. A little squeak came out of Mahiru’s lips, once he was aware of the extra weight over him. 

He was expecting the lazy vampire to turn into his _‘cat’_ form before made a move, cursing himself for being so naive. He should’ve known the vampire would trick him. He has done it before and still, he fell for it everytime.

 _“How stupid can I be?”_ he thought to himself, his eyes lost in scarlet ones. 

The situation wasn’t strange or unknown for them, they were used to being close due to their contract but, with the older’s face inches away, something he couldn’t put a name to felt different. 

And the fact that he was too aware of how close Kuro was, didn’t help at all. No matter where his eyes lay on, the vampire was so focused on him, that it made him shiver.

“W-What do you think you’re doing?" 

"I just did as I was told” the vampire replied with the same boring expression he wore everyday “You told me to come” he whispered, leaning closer to the teen’s ear “So I came”

“T-That’s not what i meant!” he wanted to slap himself. _Why the heck was he so nervous to begin with?_ “When you said you wanted to lay on my lap, I thought..”

“You thought what?" 

"It doesn’t matter anymore! Get off of me!”

“So loud. Can’t deal” Kuro said, his eyes never losing sight of Mahiru’s “What about your homework? I thought you said it suppose to be done by tomorrow”

“How am I suppose to do that if you’re on top of me?!" 

"Ah, sorry. I forgot” the words came out as a fake apology

“OF COURSE YOU DID!” the eve yelled, his cheeks bright red “Can you just let go?”

“Heh. Why?" 

"You’re all sweaty and sticky” he cursed himself, mentally “And you’re heavy!”

“You shouldn’t talk to your pet that way, master” an smirk crossed his face, the eve shivering under his touch “Say, Mahiru. What do you want me to do?”

“I already told you..” their eyes met halfway as the words get caught in his troat “Get off of me”

“You’re so troublesome, I could die" 

Once again, Kuro obeyed. It was part of the contract, to follow Mahiru’s orders and rules, not only in the battlefield but under the same roof. 

Slowly, he took a step back and put the younger male into a straight position, grabbing him by the wrist. 

Being caught off guard, Mahiru had no chance to remain as he was before. He couldn’t keep his mind straight, his thoughts were a mess and he knew, _oh he knew_ , he couldn’t blame the summer heat for it.

"What? What are you..?” he went silent once the little space between them dissapeared “Kuro?”

“Be quiet” the vampire said, wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s waist “Lawless is still sleeping in the guest room, right?” the brown-haired boy nodded slowly “I don’t want him to hear you”

“Huh? What are you talking..?” he gasped unconsciously, as his lungs ran out of air “Hey! Don’t grab my ass!”

“Mahiru. Keep your voice down” the servamp said in a soft tune “Can you do that for me?” said teen nodded, once again “Yeah? Okay”

Without losing the hold on his eve’s waist, he threw most of the papers on the floor. Mahiru complained, almost glaring at him when his ass hit the hardwood. 

He should’ve been gentle, _he knew_ , but the summer heat was messing with his head. Making everything blurry, almost like a fantasy. 

Kuro could feel how hard it was for his eve to keep his breathing in check, which was surprising knowing how collected he was most of the time. 

 _“To think he can make a face like that”_ a dark-ish voice whispered into his ear, before he brought the teen closer for a kiss, their lips clashing together.

There was a small tug on his shirt soon after, a sign that Mahiru needed to breathe or so he thought, as he broke what keep them united, almost like a single person _(even though he had lost his humanity long time ago)_

“Hey, you okay? Can you breathe?” Kuro asked with concern in his voice

“Yeah, I’m good” Mahiru said, resting his head on the servamp’s shoulder “I just need to..!” he bit his lip to keep his voice quiet “H-Hey. Wait, Kuro. We shouldn’t..” he found himself unable to speak as he felt the _'cat’_ claws under his shirt “Hey. Stop. No. Don’t..”

“Do you want me to stop?” Kuro asked, his hands still touching the warm skin “Say, Mahiru. Do you want me to stop?” he could tell his voice had some kind of effect for how the boy was trembling “You don’t want to, do you?”

The younger male shook his head as an answer and that was all it left for the vampire to break the chains of his own sanity.

He pulled Mahiru into another kiss but this time, it was different. It was wet, it was rough and it held a thirst he couldn’t control. His entire body was begging for blood and the gasps and moans of the eve dying in his mouth, were driving him crazy. 

His hands burned everytime he touch Mahiru’s skin. It didn’t matter where, _it was hot_. Hotter than hell. Hotter than he could ever tell, than he could ever felt.  
His whole figure bathed in sweat, as the eve arched his back in slow motion, almost painfully.

Kuro couldn’t take his eyes off Mahiru’s face. _His reddened cheeks, his pink lips swollen from the kiss, his half-lidded eyes.._

It was a perfect sight. One that only he was allowed to see.

He leaned in to meet Mahiru’s lips again, as the eve hold onto him for dear life. His body shaking, letting the vampire take what air remained on his lungs. 

Only when the kiss was broken, he realized how wet his tight shorts were. 

 _“It wasn’t just the heat, huh”_ he slapped himself, hiding his face in the servamp’s chest as the guest room door crack open. _Great, Lawless was awake._

“How was your sleep, Lawless?” said Kuro in a monotone voice

"Ah, nii-san! Good..!” Lawless went silent as he took in the sight in front of him “Did you had fun without me?“

_"GET OUT!"_

Mahiru couldn’t see it but he swore, the greedy vampire was looking at them with a smug grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The real question: was it night or afternoon? 
> 
> (please note this was writen a month ago with lack of sleep)


End file.
